


Closing Credits

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove, dopo un litigio, Alessio si ricorda di tutto quello che ha passato insieme a Gennaro. E poi sente un rumore.





	1. Closing Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Delle ragazze hanno fatto una lista di cose da gettare così, con noncuranza, in questa storia, perciò io con la trama centro poco.

Alessio apre gli occhi per qualche secondo, e non sa se essere sollevato o meno quando vede che la parte sinistra del suo letto è ancora vuota, e non occupata dal suo -ormai ex- ragazzo.

A dormire non ci riesce, impossibile. Sono notti che sogna sempre la stessa cosa: Gennaro che lo tradisce, ogni volta con una persona diversa, ogni volta fa sempre più male. All'inizio c'era una sconosciuta a letto con Genn, una ragazza bionda, non vedeva bene il suo viso, ma era bella, bellissima, lo sapeva di per certo. La notte del primo incubo non aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto ripetersi, e, dopo circa mezz'ora impiegata per tranquillizzarsi, si era riaddormentato. Ma quell'incubo si era ripresentato lo stesso giorno, con Eleonora, la fidanzata che aveva a Somma Vesuviana, la ragazza che Genn odiava, delle quale era invidioso, la ragione di molti litigi tra di loro -soprattutto di questo- , ed in quel momento era stesa sotto di lui, lo baciava e gli sussurrava cose che Alex non riusciva a sentire, che non riesce a sentire mai, neanche una volta, e questo gli crea una rabbia immensa.

L'incubo si ripete tutte le notti, e Alex ha quasi paura a chiudere gli occhi, sopratutto adesso, perchè da un paio di giorni non c'è più una ragazza sotto di lui, nemmeno due, come temeva sarebbe successo, ma ci sono ragazzi. _Ragazzi._ Non ci sono scuse per cui Genn dovrebbe stare con un ragazzo, non è come quando poteva tentare di illudersi che lo facesse per nascondere la sua omosessualità, è molto peggio. La cosa peggiore è che lo guarda negli occhi mentre lo fa, e sorride, sorride nel modo più addolorante possibile, Alessio è sicuro di non aver mai visto niente di più orrendo. Strano, visto che Gennaro è probabilmente la cosa più spettacolare che i suoi occhi abbiano mai potuto incontrare.

All'inizio Genn era solo questo: uno spettacolo, un numero da circo, una sceneggiata. Poi ha imparato a conoscerlo, e, beh, aveva ragione, Gennaro non è forte neanche un decimo della persona che si fa credere, è tutta una messa in scena, ma è questo che piace ad Alessio, perché con lui si toglie la maschera. A lui piace prendersi cura del biondo, lo fa sentire indispensabile. Gli piace quando tornano a casa -perchè adesso hanno il loro appartamento, a Milano, cosa che lo fa sentire ancora più importante- e Genn si scioglie tra le sue braccia, sfinito, quando fa i capricci, quando vuole essere coccolato, quando gli salta addosso e lo bacia all'improvviso, quando cerca timidamente di fargli capire che vuole farlo e quando la notte si raggomitola sul suo petto e gli dice tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, fino a quando le parole non diventano impastate e la voce assonnata, e si addormenta.

Ad Alessio mancano questi momenti, mancano da morire. Riusciranno mai a perdonarsi a vicenda? Sono passati undici giorni, undici giorni in cui Genn non si fa sentire e non torna a casa -e Alessio si sente un pò in colpa per essersene impossessato, costringendo il biondo a cercarsi un hotel o qualcosa di simile- . Undici giorni dall'ultima festa a cui sono andati entrambi. Il giorno prima di quello, gli amici che avevano nel loro piccolo paese vicino a Napoli, erano andati a trovarli. C'erano tutti, compresa Eleonora.

La relazione dei due ragazzi agli occhi dei loro ex-compaesani era -ed è tutt'ora- un concetto molto sbiadito -tranne che per Nando, il fratello di Alex, un ragazzo troppo sveglio per fare finta di niente- . Molti si accorgevano dell'alchimia che c'era tra di loro, ma non avevano mai fatto un coming out del tutto esplicito. Per questo lei aveva provato ad avvicinarsi di nuovo ad Alessio, quella sera alla festa, consapevole che sarebbe stato solo per qualche giorno, e dopo sarebbe dovuta tornare nella sua città e archiviare tutto come un piacevole ricordo, non ci trovava nulla di sbagliato.

Gennaro era stato catapultato in un angolo del locale, e i suoi occhi erano fissi su quella ragazza che ci provava spudoratamente con il _suo_ ragazzo, ed era invidioso. Genn adora quando può ballare con Alessio davanti a tutti, quando non conosce nessuno, e in ogni caso sono tutti ubriachi. Adora quando tutti lo guardano ed il moro è geloso e li fulmina con lo sguardo -perchè di gay in quel locale non ce ne sono pochi- , quando lui lo bacia e si struscia su di lui mentre Alessio è seduto al bancone del bar, e boccheggia il nome "Gennà" tremando un pochino, cercando di non fargli sentire il "problema" che Gennaro causa ogni volta nei suoi pantaloni, mentre lui gli fa notare il suo senza problemi, gemendo nelle sue orecchie ogni tanto. Gennaro trova Alessio che cerca di non perdere il controllo in questo modo molto più eccitante di quando gli prende i polsi, sibila «Sei un pervertito, Gennà, adesso andiamo a casa» e lo trascina via.

Adesso non potrebbe farlo, i suoi amici li prenderebbero in giro a vita, e lui non riuscirebbe più a mettere piede fuori dal loro appartamento per la vergogna e l'imbarazzo, perché, alla fine, neanche se succedesse con una ragazza sarebbe molto dignitoso.

Lui non sa civettare come Eleonora, non sa rivolgere quegli sguardi flirtanti ad Alessio, non sa parlargli sorridendo così angelicamente come fa lei. Genn non ha mai avuto queste qualità, nonostante il moro lo neghi ogni volta che prova a dirlo, e non è mai stato aggraziato. Si era ricordato che qualche tempo prima, quando ancora "viveva" nel loft di X Factor, aveva notato quanto le mani di Elisa risultassero leggiadre con quei tocchi di colore sulle unghie, e le aveva chiesto di pitturare le sue di rosso per provare a vedere se sarebbero piaciute di più al moro. Quando Alessio, qualche minuto dopo, doveva discutere con lui del brano che avrebbero dovuto cantare, gli era sembrata d'un tratto una pessima idea e aveva cercato nervosamente di nascondere le punte delle sue dita dietro la schiena, e, quando non poteva, sotto le maniche. Quel giorno, però, aveva addosso una maglia solamente poco più grande della sua taglia -perchè non aveva preso qualcosa di Alex, come al solito?- ed era stato scoperto quasi subito. Gennaro a momenti diventava più rosso delle unghie, e Alessio soffocava nelle risate, ma, dopo qualche grugnito infastidito di Genn -essere aggraziato proprio non faceva per lui- , il moro gli aveva preso le mani nelle sue, e aveva baciato ogni punta, ogni polpastrello e ogni nocca di tutte le dita, sussurrandogli parole confortanti, mormorandogli che era un gesto dolcissimo, e che ne era lusingato.

Gennaro avrebbe voluto che Alessio gli desse dei baci asciutti come era suo solito fare, in quel momento. Genn aveva il suo ragazzo a pochi metri di distanza, ma gli mancava da impazzire. Non vedeva l'ora che quella serata finisse, voleva tornare a casa e godersi le carezze e i baci di Alex. Ma così non è stato. Il moro aveva sorriso ad Eleonora più volte, le sussurrava cose che la facevano ridere, e non si accorgeva della rabbia che cresceva in Genn. Lui bruciava d'invidia e, senza rendersene conto, aveva cominciato ad alternare bicchieri di alcolici a canne. Gli occhi e la gola gli pizzicavano quando Eleonora aveva iniziato a baciare Alex sulla guancia, fino ad arrivare agli angoli della bocca e, senza neanche aspettare la reazione di Alessio -in ogni caso sarebbe stata inaccettabile- aveva perso la pazienza.

Si era guardato in giro, in cerca della giusta vendetta su di lui. Nessuno. Nessuno gli sembrava abbastanza, nessuno gli avrebbe fatto abbastanza male, perciò uscì nel minuscolo giardino, dove qualcuno di qualche decina di anni più grande di lui fumava e beveva. Neanche lì nessuno andava bene, ma qualcuno gli aveva fischiato, da dietro le sue spalle. Quando si era girato, era un pò perplesso nel vedere Antonello, il suo autista, fatto più che mai, lui che doveva sempre avere i piedi per terra per scorrazzarli in giro. Quello doveva essere il suo giorno libero, e aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare. Genn si era ricordato di quando ogni tanto gli manda frecciatine, gli scompiglia i capelli e fa battute, e Alessio diventa un pò geloso perfino di lui, così non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di prenderlo per un braccio e trascinarlo in quello che forse era uno sgabuzzino -una stanza piccola e stretta, comunque- e di sbottonargli i pantaloni. Antonello era incredulo, forse non distingueva neanche se quella figura ossuta che ansimava fosse un ragazzo o una ragazza per via della visita annebbiata, ma una persona di vent'anni che cercava di avere un rapporto con lui non gli dava certamente fastidio.

Gennaro stava cercando di farsi piacere il più possibile quel momento, convito che avrebbe fatto stare peggio Alex. L'uomo robusto però non lo rendeva semplice, non era gentile come il suo ragazzo, non gli sussurrava frasi incoraggianti, non gli sorrideva dolcemente e non sospirava il suo nome, anzi, Genn non era neanche sicuro che Antonello se lo ricordasse, il suo nome. L'uomo lo schiacciava contro il suo peso, non si preoccupava di fargli male, ma il biondo doveva resistere, ricacciava indietro le lacrime e cercava di farsi forza ricordando Eleonora e Alessio, ignorando la voce nella sua testa che gli sussurrava che lo stava facendo solo per far del male ad Alex, e che questo non andava bene. Sembrava impossibile mandare via Antonello dalla stanza, dopo essere venuti entrambi. Era sfinito, perchè Genn era rimasto immobile praticamente tutto il tempo, non gli veniva incontro, rendendo più difficili le azioni dell'uomo. Gennaro non voleva passare altro tempo con lui, si vergognava immensamente, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. L'autista era complice di quello sporco gesto, e Genn era uscito, cercando di allontanarsi da lui il più possibile. Quando aveva rivisto i due parlarsi, ridere e lanciarsi occhiate, però, aveva cambiato idea di nuovo.

Alessio prima aveva visto Gennaro portare Antonello da qualche parte, e adesso che si stava avvicinando voleva chiedergli spiegazioni. Il suo ragazzo però lo aveva ignorato per tutta la mezz'ora successiva, perciò si era scostato Eleonora di dosso e lo aveva bloccato contro un muro, in una zona lontana dai loro amici,  posizionando le mani ai lati della sua testa in modo da non farlo scappare. «Che ti prende?» aveva chiesto, ma Gennaro non aveva risposto. «Dove sei stato con Antonello?» aveva mugolato ancora, bisognoso di sapere che andava tutto bene. Allora il biondo aveva sorriso malignamente, aprendo bene gli occhi spaventosamente rossi, e aveva risposto solamente «A scopare».

Alessio si gira nel letto, e sente di continuo una voce che gli urla che è tutta colpa sua se adesso è solo. Sapeva che Gennaro è molto più permaloso e debole di lui, e non avrebbe dovuto ripagarlo con la stessa moneta. Non avrebbe dovuto prendere uno degli spasimanti di Genn e fare le stesse cose che lui ha fatto con Antonello. Era un amico dell'autista, anche lui in carne, uno di quelli che Genn chiama "ciccioni" -Alex lo rimprovera sempre quando chiama così gli altri, a volte gli ripete che nemmeno lui ha un fisico del tutto magro, in quei momenti Genn lo guarda male e gli dice che invece è perfetto, e poi continua ad insultare gli altri senza pensarci- . Non poteva far del male ad Eleonora, non se la sentiva proprio di andare a letto con lei, e quando aveva visto lui aveva pensato che fosse perfetto. Aveva l'intento di far credere a Genn che quell'uomo -qualunque fosse il suo nome- in realtà fosse attratto da lui, e che quando lo stringeva a se lanciando occhiate, in realtà fosse per allontanarli da se stesso, e non dal biondo, facendolo sentire in colpa. Scegliendo lui aveva intenzione di fargli pensare che avrebbe preferito perfino quell'uomo di circa quarant'anni a lui. Era stata una cosa terribile, si faceva schifo da solo, non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo. L'uomo si lamentava in continuazione -perchè Alessio non avrebbe mai fatto il passivo, mai- , a differenza di Genn che cercava di mostrarsi forte ogni volta. Dopo qualche minuto Alex sarebbe voluto andarsene, ma quel tizio gli metteva paura, sembrava molto più forte di Gennaro, non era leggero come lui, i suoi fianchi non erano ossuti come i suoi, tutt'altro, e temeva la reazione che avrebbe avuto lasciando le cose a mezz'aria. Alessio si era pentito subito, conosceva già le conseguenze, sapeva quanto il suo ragazzo ci sarebbe stato male, sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto tanto per farsi perdonare. Il biondo è molto più debole di lui, e Alessio si stava preoccupando per lui, invece di essere arrabbiato perchè l'aveva tradito. Ma quel sentimento era arrivato presto, per questo quando Genn l'aveva visto uscire dalla stanza seguito da quell'uomo ed era scoppiato in lacrime scappando via, non l'aveva fermato e se ne era semplicemente tornato a casa anche lui.

Alessio si copre la faccia con le mani, da quel giorno non ha più rivisto Gennaro, e continua a ripetersi che è colpa sua. _È colpa sua. È colpa sua._ È lui la parte più forte ed autoritaria della relazione, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trasportare così. Lui è riuscito a perdonarlo nel giro di una settimana -una settimana disastrosa, comunque- , mentre il biondo non è ancora tornato a casa e non gli risponde al cellulare. Gli ultimi quattro giorni Alessio li ha passati a preoccuparsi per Genn, si chiedeva dov'era, cosa stesse facendo, con chi fosse. Sicuramente si è ammalato, e sta male, psicologicamente e fisicamente, e Alex non può sopportare di non essere lì per lui. Apre gli occhi di nuovo e scosta le mani qualche centimetro sopra di essi. Vede che poco sotto il suo polso c'è ancora quel piccolo simbolo -certo che c'è ancora, Alessio, i tatuaggi sono permanenti- .

Si ricorda ancora di quando l'ha fatto. Qualche mese prima Nando, per prendere in giro Gennaro, gli aveva mandato un suo vecchio post di Facebook, di molti anni prima, un post in cui ideava il logo degli Urban Strangers, quando ancora non erano famosi. C'era un grattacielo scuro con le finestre illuminate di giallo, che formava il segmento verticale sinistro della lettera "u", mentre quello di destra era verde e deformato, a formare una "s". Alessio aveva riso, alle spalle di Genn, davanti al computer, e aveva assecondato suo fratello nel prenderlo in giro, mentre Gennaro rifletteva. Per una manciata di minuti il biondo aveva disegnato su un foglio bianco sempre la stessa cosa: una versione stilizzata di quello che gli aveva mandato Nando, una semplice lettera che cominciava come "u" e finiva come una "s". Quando il foglio era ormai pieno di quegli strani simboli non più grandi di un centimetro quadrato ciascuno, uno sempre un po' diverso dall'altro, Genn era soddisfatto. Aveva creato quello che secondo lui era perfetto e, dopo averlo cerchiato più volte -non si sapeva mai che potesse perderlo tra gli altri- , aveva chiamato Alex accanto a se e, indicandogli il disegno, gli aveva detto «voglio tatuarmi questo». Alessio era rimasto un pò spiazzato. «Un tatuaggio, Gennà? Ne sei sicuro? Da quando ti piacciono i tatuaggi?». Gennaro aveva abbassato un po' la testa, non aveva più la convinzione negli occhi di poco prima. «Voglio che qualcosa di nostro mi marchi la pelle, voglio guardarmi e ricordarmi che tu ci sei» aveva mormorato fissandosi i piedi. Alessio aveva sorriso leggermente. «Da quanto ci pensi?» aveva chiesto accarezzandogli i capelli come per rassicurarlo. «Da qualche settimana, ma non sapevo che cosa sarebbe stato abbastanza perfetto per tatuarmelo» aveva ammesso. «E questo ti convince?». Genn aveva annuito. «Allora lo faccio anch'io».

Pochi giorni dopo Gennaro rischiava di bucare la pelle del braccio di Alessio con le sue unghie mentre l'uomo alto e muscoloso gli iniettava l'inchiostro rosso sotto il polso. Il suo ragazzo non poteva certo sussurrargli parole incoraggianti davanti al tatuatore, e doveva limitarsi a lanciargli occhiate confortanti, a prestargli il suo braccio come punto di sfogo. Il biondo quella volta aveva pensato a tutto. Non voleva che fosse evidente, voleva che solo chi lo conoscesse bene avesse l'onore di sapere dell'esistenza di quel simbolo, e l'aveva fatto fare nel luogo dove entrambi portavano i braccialetti, in modo da nasconderlo. Quello di Alex era verde, semplicemente perchè era il colore preferito di Genn, e voleva che quel disegnino gli ricordasse completamente lui, mentre il suo era rosso, rosso come quello che provava per Alessio -anche se a dirlo ad alta voce Gennaro avrebbe rischiato di vomitare- . Secondo lui il rosso simboleggia un qualcosa di profondo, marchiato, evidente, indelebile, e desiderava davvero che loro due lo fossero. Quando l'avevano detto a Nando, aveva risposto solamente «siete due gay ingenui», incredulo.

Nando lo dice spesso, aveva iniziato a dirlo quando Genn si era fatto male il polso. Quella mattina, come pretendeva di solito, il biondo aveva costretto Alex a guardare i cartoni animati con lui, facendo colazione -sosteneva che questo gli procurasse la calma necessaria per affrontare la giornata- , raggomitolandosi tra le braccia nel moro, seduto in mezzo alle sue gambe, sul divano. Alessio era stanco di assecondarlo, e dopo qualche minuto aveva preso a punzecchiargli i fianchi magri, infilando le dita sotto il pigiama, per toccare direttamente la pelle. Gennaro aveva risposto semplicemente con qualche scrollata di bacino e qualche mugolio infastidito, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Le provocazioni del moro erano diventate ben presto solletico, e Genn, dopo vari "Alè" intimidatori -o almeno che lo dovevano essere- e movimenti irregolari della parte inferiore del suo corpo, si era girato di scatto, imbronciato. Alessio aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto passare giorni interi ad adorare il broncio del compagno. Gli aveva sorriso, e gli aveva scostato i capelli dalla fronte, in modo da poter osservare i suoi occhi chiari socchiusi, che emanavano comunque un luccichio. Dopo qualche secondo, Alex aveva deciso di parlare. «Hai la bocca sporca, Gennà. Com'è possibile che tu non sappia neanche mangiare?». Gennaro aveva sbuffato e si era alzato in piedi, pulendosi con la manica del pigiama, mentre Alessio rideva e cercava di riportarselo addosso. Genn cercava di spingerlo via, perchè si era offeso, come al solito, ma quando aveva incontrato gli occhi _innamorati_ del suo ragazzo aveva cambiato idea. Avevano cominciato a stuzzicarsi a vicenda, finendo con il fare una vera e propria lotta improvvisata delle loro. Ad un certo punto Alex aveva accidentalmente -o forse di proposito, questo Genn non lo aveva ancora capito- posato una mano su una delle natiche del biondo, togliendogli il fiato per qualche secondo. Che intenzioni aveva Alessio? Gennaro non lo aveva potuto capire perchè, convinto che il moro lo reggesse, aveva lasciato andare il suo peso dai piedi al suo bacino, cadendo vergognosamente davanti a lui. Aveva cercato di fermare la caduta con una mano, ma aveva ottenuto solamente un piccolo livido sul polso. Niente di rotto, ma per due giorni non avrebbe più potuto suonare, cosa che non gli aveva dato tanto fastidio, visto che era una scusa per stare a casa con Alex, che si prendeva cura di lui. Quando Nando li aveva chiamati per sentire il motivo per cui quando aveva provato a contattarli in studio non c'erano, aveva cominciato a chiamarli così. "Gay ingenui".

_Alessio è stanco, stanco di tutto questo, ma non sa come tirarsene fuori, l'unica cosa che può fare è andare fino in fondo e aspettare che finisca. È di nuovo nel corridoio di quel lussuoso hotel, apre la porta della solita camera e, come sempre, pensava solamente di essere preparato a quello che lo aspetta, ma non lo è neanche questa volta. Il corpicino magro e pallido di Gennaro adesso è sotto ad Antonio, il loro migliore amico. Non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentire tradito da lui. Genn lo guarda e gli sorride come al solito. Anche Antonio lo guarda, stavolta, e gli ripete che è tutta colpa sua. Colpa sua. Colpa sua. E Alex non riesce a dire o a fare niente, può solo guardarli fare sesso, e ascoltare le loro parole struggenti._

Alessio si sveglia di soprassalto, e pensa che non può stare ancora a letto, il rischio di addormentarsi è troppo alto. Ansimando raggiunge il bagno, e cerca di asciugarsi la faccia e le mani sudate. Sta per ripensare a tutto quello che è successo per la centesima volta di fila, ma sente un rumore proveniente dal soggiorno.


	2. Body

Alessio entra in salotto con cautela. Un briciolo di speranza si è acceso in lui. Forse è Gennaro, forse vuole tornare con lui, _forse si sono perdonati._ E se così non fosse? Se fosse qualcun altro? Sarebbe terribile, un'altra delusione delle tante, negli ultimi giorni, quando ogni piccolo rumore gli ricordava lui, ma non lo era mai.

Il suo cuore potrebbe scoppiare di gioia quando vede una figura alta e snella vestita interamente di nero, con dei capelli biondi bagnati dalla pioggia, guardarsi in giro davanti all'ingresso del suo appartamento. Gennaro si gira verso di lui, e ad Alessio sembra ancora più pallido del solito -per quanto possibile- . «Scusa se sono qui, Alessio» mormora senza permettergli di incrociare i suoi occhi. Ad Alex vengono i brividi. Genn non lo chiama mai direttamente per nome, solo quando si sente ferito o arrabbiato. E tanta fermezza nella sua voce non se l'aspettava. «Ma non so più dove andare» continua. Alessio aveva sperato tanto in quel momento, nel suo ritorno, ma adesso che lui è qui non ha idea di cosa fare, tutti i discorsi che si era preparato non hanno più senso. Il tono di Gennaro e la sua sicurezza lo fanno sembrare sempre di più un adulto, e Alex si sente sempre più piccolo e indifeso. «Genn» soffia cercando di avvicinarsi a lui, di creare un contatto fisico tra di loro, ma il biondo si ritrae, come inorridito, e sembra quasi soffiargli contro come farebbe un gattino. Ad Alessio manca Gennaro, si accorge che quello che ha davanti non è più il _suo_ ragazzo, è di nuovo il ragazzo di tutti, il ragazzo che è con gli altri. Hanno lavorato mesi per avvicinarsi, anni per diventare quello che sono quando sono insieme, e adesso Alex vede tutto buttato al vento. Per un attimo ripercorre di nuovo ciò che hanno passato insieme cercando di consolarsi, ma poi si ricorda della situazione in cui è adesso, e capisce che è inutile crogiolarsi nei ricordi.

«Gennaro, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace». Alessio non crede di essere mai stato così sincero, e continuerebbe a ripetere quelle due parole all'infinito se Genn non lo fermasse. «Smettila, sei patetico» sibila, e questa volta la voce trema un pochino, e una lacrima gli accarezza la guancia. Adesso che Alex ha scorto un pò del suo ragazzo vulnerabile nella persona che ha davanti, non può perdere tempo. «Mi sei mancato da morire. Sono stati giorni orrendi, ogni secondo diventava sempre più lungo e...». Gennaro lo interrompe. «Come se fossi stato l'unico a stare male! Non avevo nessuno da cui andare, sono stato in posti terribili, ho finito i soldi quasi subito, non conoscevo nessuno che potesse ospitarmi e ho dovuto dormire per strada!» grida additandolo. Genn ripensa a ciò che è successo, e non può non scoppiare a piangere. Il moro si avvicina nuovamente e lui non può fare altro che lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia. Ad Alessio non piace vedere Gennaro in questo stato, certo, lo fa rabbrividire solo il pensiero di lui fuori, al freddo, ma adesso si sente più a suo agio. Lo posa delicatamente sul divano e lo avvolge in una coperta. «Vado a prenderti qualcosa di caldo, stai congelando». Genn non alza nemmeno lo sguardo dal pavimento, ma lo ferma afferrando un lembo della sua felpa. «Alè» miagola con voce flebile, «voglio che tu rimanga qui». Allora Alex si siede accanto a lui e lo culla tra le sue braccia, sorridendo un po'. «Sì» gli sussurra all'orecchio, «resto. E non ti faccio più scappare, lo giuro».

Alessio tiene Gennaro per i fianchi, in modo che non precipiti a terra, tanto è debole, davanti all'acqua che scorre della doccia incorporata alla piccola vasca da bagno. Gli abbassa piano la cerniera del giubbotto, e il biondo trema di freddo, allora lo strige un po', attento a non fargli male. «Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti aiuti? Non ti tocco se non vuoi. Ti preparo tutto l'occorrente, ti passo le cose che ti servono e sto attento che tu non cada» mormora Alex. Genn scuote la testa. Fortunatamente nessuno ha tentato di fargli del male, ma il suo corpo non è comunque molto sano. Gli ultimi tre giorni non aveva più potuto permettersi nemmeno il peggiore hotel in circolazione, ed aveva dormito in un parco. Era caduto più volte e si era graffiato, causa la sua goffaggine, e adesso è orribile, si vergogna a mostrarsi al compagno.

Appena Alessio si è chiuso alle spalle la porta del bagno, Gennaro inizia a spogliarsi. Andando verso la doccia, però, si imbatte nello specchio. Non si è mai piaciuto, e i due lividi e i graffi non aiutano. Alza un braccio e cerca di sentire se ha qualcosa anche sulla schiena, che gli prude, e sente un leggero fastidio a metà tra il gomito e il polso. Controlla, scoprendo che lì c'è una ferita ancora aperta, come se si fosse creata da poco -e molto probabilmente è così- . Si rattrista un po' per il suo non accorgersi del male che si fa, e si scompiglia i capelli. Sulla nuca sente qualcosa di appiccicoso, e sta per urlare di esasperazione quando capisce che è il sangue del braccio graffiato, quando si rende conto ancora di più di quanto sia un disastro. Sperava di potersi rilassare sotto l'acqua calda, nonostante la stanchezza rendesse difficile anche solo lo stare in piedi, ma la temperatura bollente lo fa sobbalzare, facendolo sbattere contro la manopola. Genn impreca di dolore e questa volta le gambe non reggono, facendolo cadere contro il duro pavimento della vasca da bagno. «Gennà? Tutto bene? Adesso entro, posso?» chiede Alex fuori dalla porta, preoccupato. Il biondo emette un mugolio, non sa nemmeno lui se di approvo o di diniego, ma l'altro entra. Alessio rimane a bocca aperta per qualche istante, vedendo il livido all'altezza della pancia, a sinistra, quello sopra il ginocchio e i graffi sul braccio. Gennaro ha estremamente paura di quello che potrebbe dire o pensare di lui, va completamente in panico, e scoppia in un pianto strozzato. «Non guardarmi!» singhiozza coprendosi la faccia e quello che riesce con le braccia. Il moro capisce che deve ignorare il grandissimo sgomento che la visione del biondo in questo stato ha creato in lui e prendere in mano la situazione. Afferra il suo accappatoio blu e si avvicina a lui. Lo aiuta piano piano ad infilarselo e poi lo prende in braccio a mo' di sposa, baciandogli la fronte. Il respiro di Genn si fa più regolare, si rannicchia tra le sue braccia e chiude gli occhi. Alessio si china a chiudere il tappo della vasca, lasciando che l'acqua la riempi, e si siede sullo sgabello che tengono in bagno, senza mai lasciarlo. «Che cosa ti è successo?» sussurra dopo un po' di tempo passato ad accarezzargli e a tirargli leggermente i capelli. «Sono caduto Alè, non mi va di parlarne» mormora afferrando e stropicciando una parte della maglia del moro, strofinando una guancia sul suo petto.

«Faccio schifo Alè, lascia stare. Non voglio che tu mi veda così» miagola Gennaro quando la vasca è piena, e Alessio gli dice di entrare, snodando con calma la cintura che ferma il tessuto spugnoso, il biondo ancora sulle sue ginocchia. «Non ti guardo, okay? Però non posso lasciarti da solo» replica. Genn sbuffa, e dopo essersi accertato che Alex non lo veda, lascia cadere l'accappatoio a terra ed entra velocemente. La sensazione dell'acqua calda e profumata che lo avvolge dopo i giorni passati fuori è meravigliosa, quasi come gli abbracci che prima gli ha dato Alex -deve ammettere che quelli sono meglio di qualsiasi cosa- . «Puoi aprire gli occhi, ma è imbarazzante stare qui dentro mentre tu mi guardi» sussurra dopo essersi sistemato. Alessio apre gli occhi sorridendo, e, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo, li immerge nell'azzurro di quelli del compagno, perdendosi per qualche secondo a guardare il suo viso sconfortato. «Sei bellissimo invece, non ne hai motivo» sospira prima di lasciargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Gennaro si lamenta quando l'altro si stacca, e Alex ride. Comincia ad accarezzargli le guance e a baciare ogni parte del suo viso, mentre lui emette dei mormorii d'approvazione. «Alè» mugola dopo qualche minuto, afferrandogli delicatamente il mento con le mani bagnate. «Alè» ripete quando vede che lui non gli presta attenzione -o forse ha solo scambiato il suo per un gemito- , ma senza osare fermarlo direttamente. «Che c'è? Ti do fastidio?» chiede allontanando la testa dalla sua. I suoi occhi si incupiscono un po'. «No» esita il biondo osservando le mani dell'altro che si staccano da lui. Si guarda in giro, in cerca delle parole giuste, ma come fargli capire una cosa del genere quando lo sguardo del moro brucia su di lui? «Vieni...» dice prendendogli un braccio e avvicinandolo a sè, senza curarsi di non bagnarlo, «Vieni dentro con me». Alessio sorride nuovamente, poco convinto. «Vengo dentro _di_ te, vorrai dire» ride. Gennaro arrossisce completamente e immerge la testa nell'acqua fino al naso, cercando di nascondersi. «Corri troppo, Gennà. Voglio assicurarmi che tu sia pronto, dopo quello che è successo». «Sono pronto, invece. Smettila di considerarmi debole» sibila. _Genn si è offeso._ È consapevole del fatto che Alex l'abbia portato in braccio, l'abbia coccolato e se ne sia preso cura perchè lui _ne aveva bisogno_ , e che è scoppiato a piangere davanti a lui già due volte questa notte, ma non doveva rovinare tutto così. «Non voglio dire questo, lo sai. Se vuoi posso...». Alessio interrompe le sue parole e fa scorrere una mano prima sul ginocchio di Gennaro che spunta dall'acqua, e poi sulla sua coscia sottile. Il biondo rabbrividisce, ma trova la forza di fermarlo e di non farsi toccare. «Andiamo Gennà, non essere arrabbiato» lo prega riprovandoci. Genn ama vederlo così _bisognoso_ di lui, facendolo sentire così prezioso, ma ancora una volta non lo lascia fare -ancora una volta con difficoltà- . «Ti aiuto a lavarti» prova ancora Alex, ottenendo un sorriso divertito. Gli lancia uno sguardo soddisfatto e comincia ad insaponargli e a massaggiargli i capelli. Gennaro pensa che non ci crede che è finalmente di nuovo con Alessio, che sta facendo un bagno e che è di nuovo a casa. Gli sta perfino lavando i capelli, non gli sembra vero.

Dopo qualche minuto, quando l'altro ha finito, afferra l'accappatoio e lo mette velocemente, alzandosi, cercando di nascondere l'espressione di dolore per il movimento veloce, fortunatamente riuscendoci. Alex lo aiuta ad uscire, e poi lo tiene per i fianchi. «Alè, guarda che riesco a stare in piedi da solo» lo avverte guardandolo storto. Alessio sposta le mani sul suo sedere e si avvina un po' a lui. «Sei sicuro di non volere niente?» gli sussurra all'orecchio. Gennaro deglutisce, e vorrebbe tanto dire di no, ma il suo orgoglio ha la meglio. «Sicuro» dice con voce tremante, perché la presa di Alex è sempre più salda, e lui ha preso a baciargli le labbra con dolce pigrizia. Quando il moro stringe le mani, Genn geme vergognosamente appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Alessio. «Alè» ansima, facendolo sorridere. Alex non vuole che Gennaro rimanga insoddisfatto, vuole vederlo perdere il controllo per lui, vuole sentirlo sospirare il suo nome. E resta un po' spiazzato quando lo sente dire «esci». «Sbrigati» gli ordina spingendolo e chiudendolo fuori. Alessio scuote la testa incredulo, è incredibile quanto sia cocciuto quel ragazzo. Lo sente sedersi a terra contro la porta e respirare profondamente. «Gennà, sei imbarazzante. Com'è possibile che tu lo voglia fare da solo?» lo rimprovera attraverso il legno sottile. «Vattene» risponde l'altro secco. Alex ridacchia. «Dillo che sono più bravo io a toccarti». «Zitto». Alessio sente ripetere «Alè» tra un sospiro e l'altro, a bassa voce. «Sei dannatamente eccitante quando ripeti il mio nome, lo fai anche quando io non ci sono?» lo provoca, maledicendolo mentalmente per averlo privato della sua vista. «Gennà, fammi entrare, ti prego» lo supplica. Sa benissimo che la porta non è chiusa a chiave, perchè Genn si fida di lui, ma è proprio per questo che non vuole aprirla senza il suo consenso. Lo sente spostarsi, ed entra piano per evitare di colpirlo. Gennaro è un pasticcio ansimante sul pavimento, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa velocemente, una mano stringe un lembo dell'accappatoio nervosamente, e l'altra cerca di darsi un po' di sollievo, sempre sotto il tessuto blu. «Dio, sei così eccitante» lo venera Alessio mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e fa per dire qualcos'altro, ma Genn lo precede. «Cazzo, Alè, vuoi aiutarmi o devo fare tutto da solo?» piagnucola. Alex si avvicina e si inginocchia davanti a lui, e le labbra di Gennaro cercano le sue con movimenti febbrili. Il moro lo trascina a cavalcioni sopra di sè, e inizia ad accarezzare l'erezione dell'altro, che sbarra gli occhi e rimane immobile e senza fiato per qualche istante. «Va tutto bene?» gli chiede Alessio. Neanche in situazioni come queste non riesce a lasciarsi andare, e si preoccupa continuamente per il biondo. Lui non risponde, non ce la fa, e si limita ad inarcare la schiena per andare incontro ai movimenti dell'altro. Alex prova a baciargli le clavicole, e poi a salire un po' alla volta, ma Genn, una volta che l'altro è arrivato al collo non resiste e abbassa la testa per unire le labbra alle sue. Questa cosa il moro non la capisce, l'altro non sopporta la distanza tra le loro bocche mentre fanno le loro _cose_ , vuole baciarlo per tutto il tempo, lo cerca disperatamente. Quando invece non stanno facendo niente bacia, succhia e lecca dappertutto. Genn prende nervosamente la mano libera di Alex e fa incrociare le loro dita, mentre con l'altra giocherella con i suoi capelli. Nell'aria si sentono solamente qualche bacio, alcune parole di Alessio e i gemiti di Gennaro, il tutto amplificato dal silenzio e dal rimbombo del bagno. Il moro si stacca un attimo dalle labbra di Gennaro, e si prende un momento per ammirare il suo viso, le guance e le labbra arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi, e i capelli scompigliati. «Baciami» singhiozza Genn asciugandosi gli occhi con un braccio. Allora Alessio lo fa, non riuscirebbe mai a non obbedirgli quando usa quel tono di supplica. Gennaro si sta sfogando, cerca di dimenticarsi e di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, ma più ci prova e più la situazione diventa sfuocata e meno chiara, non riesce a capire bene cosa stia succedendo adesso. Le sue guance sono ormai fradice, e trova conforto solamente nella vicinanza del moro a se. «Più veloce Alè, ti scongiuro». Quando Alex obbedisce lui chiude gli occhi, e l'altro non vuole privarsi di tanta bellezza. «Guardami» gli ordina, e sente l'altro cominciare a tremare leggermente. «Alè, fermati» é quello che cerca di dire il biondo, ma gli esce solamente un rantolo strozzato. Alessio inizia a muovere la mano sull'erezione di Genn con scatti irregolari, facendolo ansimare sempre più forte e sempre meno dignitosamente. «Alè, adesso spostati, merda, sto per...». Gennaro non finisce la frase, ma Alex sa che non è perchè non ci riesca. «Stai per...?» lo provoca, rallentando i movimenti e sorridendogli malignamente. «Venire. Sto per venire, va bene?» quasi grida l'altro. Allora Alessio riunisce le sue labbra a quelle del biondo, e aumenta le spinte. Continua per qualche minuto, fino a quando non lo sente tremare e un liquido bianco gli circonda la mano, ancora leggermente stretta contro il membro dell'altro. Dopo averlo lasciato, Genn si lascia cadere su Alex, che lo accoglie prontamente tra le sue braccia.

Il biondo preme la faccia contro il suo petto, e singhiozza. «Perchè piangi?» chiede Alessio facendogli alzare la testa e raccogliendo una lacrima dalla sua guancia. «Di gioia» gli risponde evitando il suo sguardo. Alex alza un sopracciglio. «Tu non piangi di gioia» dice alzandogli il mento con due dita per guardare i suoi occhioni blu, che piano piano si riempiono di nuovo di lacrime. Gennaro scoppia a piangere ancora, e gli butta le braccia al collo. «Mi sei mancato» mormora. «Sei impossibile. Come puoi metterti a piangere adesso, dopo quello che abbiamo fatto?». Alessio scuote la testa e spinge le spalle dell'altro un po' più lontano dalle sue, per guardarlo in faccia. «Noi... Noi stiamo ancora insieme, vero Alè?» miagola il biondo incerto, affondando il suo sguardo negli occhi scuri dell'altro. «Sì Gennà, stiamo ancora insieme. Sono il tuo ragazzo, okay?» lo rassicura. Gennaro arrossisce alle sue parole, e gli sorride dolcemente, prima di afferrare le sue guance e di dargli un delicato bacio sulle labbra. «Sei incredibile» soffia Alessio, a pochi centimetri da lui, prima che riprenda a baciarlo.

Alessio allarga le gambe di Gennaro e lo prende in braccio. Lui non oppone resistenza, ma si aggrappa alla testa di Alex e la abbraccia, avendo paura di cadere, visto che il suo ragazzo lo tiene in alto. «Gennà, non ci vedo niente così». Genn si stacca un pochino, e sposta le sua mani sulle spalle del moro, e osserva la sua espressione concentrata. Lui fa un piccolo salto con il busto, facendo andare Gennaro un pò più in alto, gli cinge i fianchi con le braccia e comincia a camminare verso la camera da letto. Il biondo si chiede perchè l'altro si ostini a trattarlo come un bambino ogni volta che mostra un segno di debolezza, ma non può dirglielo adesso, perchè ha paura che se farà spostare la sua attenzione su qualcosa che non sia il suo equilibrio e i suoi passi lo farà cadere -o forse gli piace solamente essere coccolato da lui- . Dopo aver aperto con difficoltà la porta ed essere entrato nella stanza, Alessio posa Genn sul letto, il quale, però, non stacca le braccia da lui. «Non vuoi _qualcosa_ anche tu?» chiede prima di sbadigliare. Alex sorride. «No» mormora prima di baciargli la fronte, «torno tra pochi minuti, tu intanto va a dormire». Il moro gli accarezza la guancia e sparisce dietro la porta. Gennaro non si fa troppe domande, lui non è così bisognoso di far stare bene gli altri come il suo ragazzo - _il suo ragazzo_. Genn lo ripete più volte nella sua testa, sorridendo- , va con fatica verso il cassettone di Alessio, in cerca dell'intimo e di un pigiama per la notte -sì, ogni cosa deve essere rigorosamente sua, perchè adora e vuole sentire il suo profumo- . Lascia cadere l'accappatoio a terra, si veste e si infila sotto le coperte.

Quando anche Alessio si è _soddisfatto_ , torna in camera e vede Gennaro a letto, che fissa la parete alla sua sinistra. Quando lo raggiunge non ci mette poco a girarsi e ad incrociare ogni parte possibile del suo corpo con quello di Alex. «Alè?» gli sussurra. «Dimmi». Genn non esita neanche un po', non è nervoso e non è imbarazzato. «Ti amo» gli dice con delicatezza, guardandolo negli occhi, nella penombra della finestra. Alex sorride, e non crede di averlo mai fatto così apertamente, può sentire i suoi occhi brillare. «Anche io Gennà, ti amo anche io» soffia sulle sue labbra, prima di baciarlo.  
  


Sono passati due giorni da quando Gennaro è tornato con Alessio, e lui sorride ripensandoci. Genn smette di canticchiare le canzoni dello stereo camminando per la cucina e lo guarda stranito. «Perchè sorridi?». «La tua pronuncia è terribile» si inventa. Il biondo gli lancia un'occhiata e si avvicina a lui, che sta armeggiando con il cellulare, seduto al tavolo. Deve aggiornare tutti su quello che è successo, inventando una scusa qua e là, perché non si sono fatti sentire per un bel po' di tempo. «Alè?» lo chiama dondolandosi su una sedia. «Che c'è?» gli chiede senza alzare lo sguardo dallo schermo. Visto che non gli risponde si gira a guardarlo, e vede che indossa un berretto rosso. «Gennà, perchè ultimamente ti vesti sempre di rosso? Inizio a rimpiangere le felpe color senape» sospira tornando ad occuparsi del suo telefono. «Così magari mi presti attenzione» sbuffa Gennaro scuotendolo. Lo vede bloccare il cellulare e fissarlo, in attesa. Genn gli mostra un pacchetto di sigarette quasi vuoto. «Da quando fumi?» chiede agitandoglielo davanti agli occhi. «Ho fumato un po' quando tu non c'eri, ho voluto provare» risponde alzando le spalle. «E quanti ne hai consumati di questi?». «Non lo so... Non ricordo. Fa schifo, comunque, ma aiuta a rilassarsi». «Sì, lo so bene». Gennaro scuote la testa incredulo e stropiccia la piccola scatola di cartoncino. «Non farlo Alè, fa male» miagola. Alessio ride. «Ti ricordo che tu lo fai sempre, e che qualche volta fai fumare qualche canna anche a me». «Sì... Per sballarti un pochino, ma non voglio vederti distruggerti, va bene?». Genn gli prende le mani, e ad Alex sembra sempre di più una madre apprensiva. «Sì» sospira, «va bene. Questa parte preoccupata di te non l'avevo mai vista, cosa ti succede?» scherza. «Vaffanculo Alè, non posso mai dire niente» risponde imbarazzato alzandosi, rendendosi conto di ciò che ha appena fatto. Si dà dello stupido mentalmente più volte, raggiungendo il lavandino per bere un po' d'acqua, e decide che deve distrarsi da Alessio, che sta impazzendo. «Usciamo, Alè?» gli chiede senza voltarsi, per nascondere le gote rosse. «Vuoi davvero uscire? Ma se hai insistito tanto perchè restassimo a casa insieme? Hai fatto storie anche quando sono uscito a fare la spesa» lo prende in giro, avvicinandosi. Gennaro non sa che fare, Alex ha sempre maledettamente ragione in ogni cosa che dice o che fa, e questo lo infastidisce alquanto. Lui gli appoggia le mani sui fianchi, ma si ritrae. «Sei uno stronzo» sbotta andandosene. «Ma che ho fatto?» gli chiede l'altro, confuso, «Stavo scherzando, se vuoi andiamo da qualche parte, sì». L'altro urla un «no», quando è ormai sulla porta della cucina. «Gennà?» lo chiama, facendolo girare. «Non è che hai il ciclo?». Genn alza il dito medio nella sua direzione, e se ne va.

Gennaro ha deciso di riprovarci. Girare in mutande davanti ad Alessio non è bastato per farlo arrendere e convincerlo a scoparlo, anzi, Genn è ancora un po' offeso dalle sua grida che gli dicevano di vestirsi, che altrimenti si sarebbe ammalato, ma vuole riprovarci lo stesso. Questa volta va direttamente verso di lui, appena esce dalla cucina, con una convinzione negli occhi che non gli appartiene, e appoggia le mani sul suo petto. Lo spinge fino a farlo appoggiare al muro. «Gennà? Ma che ti prende?» chiede l'altro confuso. Gennaro lo ignora e inizia a baciarlo con delicatezza. Quando piano piano il biondo allontana la testa da quella del moro, che tiene il labbro di Genn ancora tra i denti, gli sussurra un «Alessio, voglio fare l'amore con te» che farebbe sciogliere chiunque. Alex lascia la bocca di Gennaro, stupito dal suo tono dolce, e inizia a fissarla, mordendo la sua. Alza lentamente lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, che lo guardano pazienti. «Perchè?» gli chiede. È da un po' che ha paura di farlo con Genn, ha paura di fargli del male, che non sia pronto, che poi se ne pentirebbe, ma inizia a chiedersi se non sia lui stesso il problema. C'è qualcosa che lo blocca, ed è strano, è aperto a qualsiasi altro tipo di rapporto con lui - _ha provato_ qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con lui in questi giorni, per evitare quello completo- , ma non se la sente. «Perchè ne ho voglia, Alè, ti prego. Perchè non vuoi?». Alessio non risponde. «Non ti piaccio più?» sussulta Gennaro, allontanandosi un po' di più. «No Gennà, credimi». Gli occhi del biondo iniziano a diventare lucidi, e li strofina con una mano. «E se poi non ti piace? Se ti aspettavi di meglio? Se ti faccio stare male?» gli chiede il moro abbassando lo sguardo sul petto dell'altro, che cerca di non alzarsi e abbassarsi troppo velocemente. «Non può succedere Alè» mormora incrociando le mani dietro il suo collo, e appoggiando la testa sotto il suo mento. «Ti amo Gennaro» sussurra Alex, prima di baciargli la nuca. Genn sorride ad Alessio, poi se ne va verso il divano per guardare qualcosa alla tv, con una tenera espressione rassegnata sul viso. «Beh, vaffanculo a tutto!» lo sente gridare dopo qualche istante, e quando si gira a guardarlo l'altro gli sta già saltando addosso.

Alessio si struscia contro Gennaro, facendolo gemere di piacere. Genn non ce la fa più, deve saperlo. «Facciamo l'amore Alè?» gli chiede dolcemente, con tono innocente. «Facciamo l'amore Gennà» conferma l'altro. Lo maledice mentalmente per aver usato quelle parole, per avergli reso impossibile la parte del duro che scopa il suo ragazzo. Adesso come sempre si sentirà in dovere di coccolarlo e di preoccuparsi di lui, di rendere tutto molto più romantico, perchè ha paura di spezzare il suo animo fragile -non che non gli piaccia- . Alessio sembra la parte più forte dei due, ma in realtà è Gennaro a guidarlo in tutto -involontariamente- . Alex si veste, si comporta, cucina, fa l'amore, lo bacia, lo tocca, parla... Tutto in base ai segnali che Genn gli manda. Ed è proprio Gennaro a prendere il controllo della situazione. È lui che lo spinge fino al divano, facendoli cadere uno sopra l'altro, il biondo a cavalcioni sul moro. Appoggia le mani sul suo petto e si sporge a baciarlo delicatamente. «Gennà, muoviti, per favore» balbetta Alessio. Gennaro è stupito da quel "per favore", dalla sua gentilezza, ma decide di ignorarlo e di obbedirgli cominciando a muovere pigramente il bacino avanti e indietro. Alex allunga a scatti le braccia verso i fianchi ossuti del compagno, e afferra il bordo della sua felpa rossa. Genn si ferma per qualche istante, insicuro, in cui Alessio emette qualche lamento, e lo guarda negli occhi. Il moro decide di non badarlo, e di procedere facendogli alzare le braccia e sfilandogliela. Alla visione del corpo del biondo, le pupille di Alex si dilatano, e Gennaro si rilassa un pochino. «Sei bellissimo» sospira Alessio facendo scivolare una mano dalla spalla del suo ragazzo fino al basso ventre, facendolo sussultare. Inizia a sbottonargli i jeans con difficoltà, data un pò dai movimenti di Genn sopra di lui, e un pò dalle sue mani che tremano, a quei movimenti. «Anche se sono pieno di botte e graffi?» gli chiede il biondo, bisognoso della sua approvazione. «Stanno sparendo, ma a me non cambia niente se non ti fanno male. Sei solo un pò gracilino» sussurra quando riesce ad abbassare completamente la zip. «È un male Alè?» soffia, rallentando i movimenti. Alessio potrebbe vederci doppio, la velocità moderata con cui il compagno si muove è una tortura per lui. Gli sfila velocemente i pantaloni, dandosi fastidio, visto che deve far alzare un attimo Gennaro da lui, ma quando prova a fare lo stesso con i boxer viene fermato. «È imbarazzante se mi spoglio solo io» si lamenta l'altro, afferrando un lembo della maglia di Alex, che si toglie velocemente da solo, facendo imbronciare il biondo un pochino. «Alè, lasciami fare qualcosa» piagnucola. «Sei tu che sei sopra di me e non ti muovi, cazzo» mugola Alessio cercando di andare incontro ai movimenti dell'altro, facendolo ridere mentre gli toglie pian piano i pantaloni.

Ora il moro indossa solo i boxer, e all'altro invece non resta niente, steso sopra di lui. La testa di Gennaro è immersa tra il profumo di Alessio, incastrata tra il suo collo, che lascia baci umidi sulla sua pelle. Hanno deciso così: se Alex gli fa male, non deve far altro che morderlo leggermente -o anche fortemente- e lui si muoverà diversamente e con più attenzione, mentre quando lo fa sentire bene è libero di baciare e leccare _dappertutto_. All'inizio il moro gli aveva portato due dita alla bocca, ma lui si era ritratto, aveva detto che gli faceva schifo lubrificarsi con la sua stessa saliva, che voleva che fosse completamente Alessio a _prepararlo_ -«Posso succhiare qualcos'altro, Alè» gli aveva detto, ma il moro aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo- , così Alex si era inumidito le dita e si era piano piano addentrato nell'apertura di Genn. All'inizio è stato difficile per entrambi, il biondo non esitava a prendere la pelle del moro tra i denti e a tirarla, ma con calma Alessio è riuscito a trovare l'angolazione giusta, ad abituare il suo ragazzo, a cambiare i suoi gemiti di dolore con mormorii di piacere, e a trovare _il punto_ che faceva impazzire il suo ragazzo. È da qualche minuto che Gennaro non lo morde più, i suoi baci sono diventati un vero e proprio _leccare_. Genn inizia ad essere in difficoltà, e quando il moro lo nota, sfila per un attimo le dita da lui e molla la presa dell'altra mano, che era posizionata su uno dei glutei, causando una serie di lamenti da parte del biondo, per posizionare la testa dell'altro sopra la sua, e poi ritorna al suo lavoro. «Alè» può permettersi di sospirare, adesso che ci pensa lui a muovere le labbra. Adesso può gemere quanto vuole, tanto c'è Alex a mantenere quel contatto tra di loro, del quale il biondo proprio non può fare a meno. Dopo un po' Gennaro inizia a tremare. «Va bene così Alè, sto già god...» le sue parole vengono interrotte da un gemito, e Alessio vuole risentirlo, perciò continua. Non smette di baciarlo, mentre lui rimane immobile e continua a balbettare cose come «smettila Alè, adesso facciamolo». Alex continua ad ignorarlo e a muovere sempre più velocemente le dita e a stringere quelle dell'altra mano, fino a quando Genn non gli prende entrambe le mani con uno scatto e le porta ai lati della testa di Alessio, incrociando poi le loro dita, sibilando un «basta». Il moro lo guarda stupito, un pò sconcertato dalla sua reazione, mentre l'altro non ha idea di come spiegargliela. «S-stavo per v-venire» dice tremando, tra un sussulto e l'altro, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Alex riesce a trattenere un «già?», ma la sua espressione dice tutto. «Sì Alè,» singhiozza mentre gli occhi si fanno lucidi, «non riesco a fare a meno di te, ne ho bisogno». Alessio gli sorride mentre lo ascolta spiegare, scioglie le loro dita, e usa le sue per raccogliere le lacrime dell'altro e per accarezzargli le guance. «Mi sei mancato tanto, e mi hai fatto aspettare questo momento per giorni, non sai quanto l'ho voluto» spiega tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. «Sono patetico, lo so» piange. «Non è vero Gennà» mormora immergendo gli occhi scuri e rassicuranti in quelli azzurri e insicuri dell'altro, «è colpa mia. Ma non è successo niente, okay? Adesso lo facciamo». Gennaro tira su con il naso e si tranquillizza un pochino. «Facciamo l'amore Alè?» gli chiede. «Sì, adesso facciamo l'amore. Adesso ci amiamo, va bene?» mormora facendolo appoggiare di nuovo sul suo petto. Restano così per alcuni minuti, con il moro che gli sussurra «ti amo» all'orecchio per tutto il tempo, fino a quando il biondo non si riprende dall'improvvisa malinconia e tristezza del tutto.

Gennaro si alza lentamente, per poi correre verso la camera da letto, e tornare con una bustina azzurra in mano. Si mette a sedere tra le gambe del moro, -che nel frattempo si è sfilato i boxer- con movimenti goffi delle gambe, che però Alessio _apprezza_. «Dio, Gennà, sei una visione» sospira, facendolo sorridere divertito. A Genn piace essere osservato dal moro, i suoi sguardi sono sempre pieni di lussuria, e lo fanno sentire importante. Appena prende in mano l'erezione pulsante di Alessio e vede che emette un gemito grutturale, pensa di muoverci prima le dita per un pò, ma l'altro lo rimprovera, dicendogli di sbrigarsi. Alessio lo guarda strappare la bustina con i denti, estrarne il preservativo e iniziare a metterglielo mordendosi un labbro. Gennaro non è bravo in questo, di solito l'altro lo fa da solo, non è abituato, le sue mani callose e pallide sono inesperte sul membro del moro, e i suoi occhi concentrati che lo guardano attentamente inteneriscono e eccitano Alex allo stesso tempo. «Gennà» sospira quando ha ormai finito, facendogli alzare lo sguardo e sorridergli arrossendo. Alessio lo prende delicatamente per i fianchi, e lo aiuta a far entrare lentamente la sua erezione. Di nuovo la visione di Genn concentrato, mentre osserva bene il membro prima entrare dentro di lui, lo fa impazzire. «Potrei venire anche solo guardandoti così» gli confida, alzandosi su un gomito, quando Gennaro lo sta per fare. Allora Genn sorride di nuovo, socchiudendo gli occhi, e china la schiena, andandogli incontro. Lascia che sia Alex a guidarlo, appoggiandogli le mani sul petto, e lo bacia, mentre Alessio fa in modo di penetrarlo lentamente. «Fa male?» gli chiede, quando vede che una smorfia di dolore contenuta appare sul viso dell'altro. «No» mormora Gennaro poco convinto, «però aspetta a farmi scendere di più, o a muoverti» sussurra giocherellando con le mani. «Gennà, se vuoi ci fermiamo. Se non ti fa stare bene non mi importa di continuare» lo rassicura Alessio lasciando stendere di nuovo il suo busto, usando la mano che usava per sostenersi per afferrare il mento di Genn e avvicinarlo, facendosi guardare negli occhi. Gennaro mette il broncio. «Non avrei insistito se non avessi voluto farlo» borbotta scuotendo la testa a alzando di nuovo la schiena. «Allora vuoi che esca un pochino, perchè così è troppo a fondo? Oppure possiamo provarci più tardi» ipotizza togliendo la mano dalla sua faccia e appoggiandola sulla natica libera del biondo. Genn sbuffa, e inizia ad ondeggiare un po', con movimenti rigidi. Prova a togliergli le mani e a scendere, per poi stringergli in una morsa dolorosa i polsi, che Alex riporta subito sui glutei dell'altro per non farlo abbassare di più. «Piano amore, abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo» lo rassicura. Gennaro sussulta sentendo come l'ha chiamato, e sorride, chinandosi di nuovo a baciarlo. Dopo qualche minuto ci riprova, e stavolta i movimenti sono più fluidi, e non ci vuole molto più di una manciata di secondi a farlo gemere. Poco dopo il moro molla la presa su di lui, e inizia ad andargli incontro. Una scarica di «Alessio» travolge la bocca di Gennaro, che però inizia a guardarlo non del tutto convinto. Alex capisce subito cosa voglia, si issa sul bracciolo del divano e fa stendere di nuovo Genn sopra di sè, per baciarlo e sussurrargli frasi e parole _innamorate_. I due corpi si scontrano con una sincronia invidiabile, e pochi gemiti sono all'unisono semplicemente perchè adorano ascoltarsi. «Alè» lo chiama il biondo, in un attimo di lucidità -uscito da non si sa dove- . «Dimmi» gli risponde tra un ansito e l'altro. «Chiamami più spesso "amore", mi piace». Se fosse in un'altra situazione Alessio gli sorriderebbe, lo bacerebbe e lo porterebbe subito a letto, sussurrandogli quella parola un milione di volte, ma adesso si limita a baciarlo e a gemere un pochino più forte. Prova a sorridere, ma è completamente in trance, ed è convinto che l'espressione che abbia assunto sia orribile, ma Gennaro non se ne rende conto. «Alè» lo chiama di nuovo, questa volta con molto meno controllo nella voce. «Sì?». Genn usa le mani come appoggio, e stacca i loro petti, cercando però di non fare lo stesso con le loro labbra. «Mi tocchi?» lo implora, con un'innocenza nel tono che Alex adora, a cui non può fare a meno di dire di no -non che lo voglia- . Un grande sospiro esce dalla bocca del biondo quando l'altro inizia ad accarezzare la sua erezione, facendo movimenti in sincronia con gli affondi. Passano alcuni minuti, poi Gennaro si aggrappa alle spalle del suo ragazzo, la fronte perlata di sudore, e gli sussurra «Sei più bravo tu». Alessio sorride complice, e si alza a cavalcioni sul biondo, che intanto si è steso. Adora quando il biondo ammette che lui conosce il suo corpo meglio di lui stesso. Genn gli sorride mentre si spinge dentro di lui, ma Alex non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi. «Se ti faccio male dimmelo, va bene?» gli chiede guardandolo negli occhi. Gennaro annuisce e assume un'espressione rilassata, mentre lo prende per mano. Alex deglutisce alla vista del biondo così beato, che pronuncia qualche «Alessio» ogni tanto con la sua cadenza napoletana. «Alè? Vai più a fondo?» miagola il biondo. Alessio non resiste a quelle parole, a quelle richieste, e cerca di darsi lo slancio, prima però fa per dire qualcosa, ma Genn lo ferma. «Non mi farai male, no.» sussurra prima di sorridere, «D'altronde mi hai sverginato molto tempo fa, ricordi?». Alex è terribilmente _eccitato_ dalle sue frasi, la sua faccia avrà assunto venti sfumature diverse di rosso nell'ultima mezz'ora. Si spinge velocemente di nuovo dentro di lui, e cerca di non gemere troppo forte per riuscire a sentire il grido graffiato di Gennaro. «F-fallo di nuovo» balbetta boccheggiando per cercare aria. Alessio ripete quel gesto più volte, sospirando il nome di Genn. «Alè» mormora Gennaro sorridendogli come meglio può, «stiamo facendo l'amore» gli fa notare afferrandogli le spalle e abbassandogli il busto, in modo da baciarlo. «Sei così piccolino Gennà» soffia Alex sulle sua labbra, facendolo mugolare. Il biondo cerca di allacciare le gambe intorno ai fianchi del moro e incrocia le braccia dietro al suo collo, e tiene gli occhi aperti a stento. Alessio decide di iniziare a muovere la sua mano sull'erezione di Genn in modo irregolare e con un ritmo completamente diverso da quello con cui si spinge dentro di lui, facendogli perdere il controllo. Gennaro è spaesato, non riesce a trovare una sincronia tra le due cose, e, per quanto ci provi, non riesce a capire come muovere i fianchi, cosa che gli fa stranamente provare più piacere. «Alè, sto per venire» gli sussurra in un orecchio, arrossendo e giocherellando con i capelli del moro. «Sì Gennà, anche io» lo rassicura Alex. Sa quanto ha paura di venire da solo, di risultargli patetico, di non sentirsi abbastanza. Alessio allora si impegna, fa di tutto per accontentare il suo ragazzo. Dopo qualche minuto, tra un bacio e l'altro lo sente dire «Adesso, Alè», allora prova ad aumentare la velocità del tutto, fino a quando non lo sente sospirare «Alessio», d'un tratto lanciare la testa all'indietro, e venire sporcandosi il petto. E ad Alex basta questa visione per fare lo stesso, cadendo sull'altro lato del divano.

Alessio dopo qualche minuto in cui entrambi hanno cercato di riprendersi, ancora nella stessa posizione di prima, stringendo ognuno la mano dell'altro, alza la testa e vede il petto del suo ragazzo ancora alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, e il pomo d'Adamo fare lo stesso. Prende un pacchetto di fazzoletti e si inginocchia tra le gambe del biondo, prima di pulirgli il petto. Gennaro gli sorride beatamente, poi Alex si stende di nuovo, portandoselo addosso. Genn appoggia il mento su una mano, a sua volta posata poco più in basso del collo di Alessio, mentre l'altra penzola dal divano. I due si lanciano sguardi _innamorati_ per una manciata di minuti, sorridendo, baciandosi ad intervalli regolari di qualche secondo, senza dire una parola.

Quando il piccolo Gennaro comincia a sbadigliare più del normale, Alessio capisce che è ora di andare a dormire, e gli dice di alzarsi. Genn, che fino a quel momento aveva sentito tutto così leggero e perfetto, mugola leggermente di dolore, rimettendosi in piedi. Alex lo squadra, e insiste per portarlo in braccio fino al letto. «Alè, ce la faccio. Neanche se fossi il peggio verginello» sbuffa incrociando le braccia, ma l'altro non ammette repliche, gli cinge i fianchi e lo alza. «Alè, così mi fai sentire piccolo. Okay che sono più basso di te, ma non esagerare». Il moro lo ignora, e cammina verso la loro camera. «Alè, ma mi ascolti?» gli chiede indispettito mentre l'altro apre la porta. Alessio gli sorride e lo posa sul letto, gli dà un bacio sul naso e poi gattona a distendersi accanto a lui, divertito dal suo broncio. «Sei suscettibile quando hai appena fatto l'amore, lo sai?» mormora guardandolo negli occhi, coprendoli entrambi con la coperta. «Non è vero! Sei tu che mi tratti come se fossi un castello di carte!» protesta girandosi dall'altra parte. Alex fissa il soffitto sorridendo, un po' stranito dal termine che il biondo ha usato. «Abbiamo appena fatto l'amore Gennà» mormora, e vedendo che l'altro non risponde, lo abbraccia e gli mordicchia un orecchio. «Non starai piangendo, vero?» lo provoca. «Smettila Alè» borbotta prendendo e stingendo la mano che Alessio gli ha messo davanti. Il moro lascia qualche bacio casto sul collo dell'altro, «ti amo Gennaro» sussurra, facendogli alzare leggermente gli angoli della bocca -non troppo, però- . Alessio sospira, e capisce che adesso il suo ragazzo non vuole mostrare nessun segno di debolezza, ma che vorrà sicuramente che lo continui a coccolare. Perciò gli accarezza i capelli, gli ripete le solite parole e lascia qualche bacio sulla sua pelle. Con grande sorpresa del moro, Genn decide di girarsi, e di accoccolarsi tra le braccia di Alex, emettendo delle specie di fusa contro il suo petto. «Ti amo anche io Alè» mormora, così piano che non è sicuro che l'altro abbia sentito. Non ci vuole più di qualche minuto perchè Gennaro si appisoli tra le carezze e un «buonanotte amore» di Alessio sussurrato mentre si addormenta.


End file.
